thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Atop Pride Rock
Meeting Atop Pride Rock is a short fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise The Lion Guard is older now, and Kion and Fuli have slowly but surely fallen in love with each other in a romantic way. Now, they both admit it one night atop Pride Rock one night. Both of their personalities have changed a bit as well now that they are no longer cubs. Story Kion had grown quite a bit. He was now bigger and starting to grow more of a mane. He, like his grandfather and father, was a very, very handsome lion as well. Right now, night was falling over the Pridelands. Kion sat atop Pride Rock, awaiting someone that he had sent for. Then he heard a familiar female voice. "You summoned me, Kion?" it said. Kion turned to see Fuli standing there. She too was growing up, and she was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. She was bit by bit turning into an adult cheetah. He couldn't help but fall in love with her. He smiled happily. "Ah, Fuli. Well, now that you're here, I have something to tell you," he said. Fuli gave him a curious look, wondering what it was. "What is it, Kion?" she said. Kion moved a bit closer. "Fuli, ever since we've been working together in the Guard, I have started liking you in a more than friends way," he said. Fuli knew what he meant. "Are you in love with me?" she asked. Kion smiled. "Yes," he said. Fuli returned the smile. "Well, despite the fact that you're a lion and I am a cheetah, I feel the same way," she said with a flirtatious tone in her voice. She then nuzzled Kion under his chin. "Not to mention, you're definitely the handsomest lion in the Pridelands," she added. Kion was overjoyed. "Fuli, I have one more thing to say," he said. Fuli smiled. "What is it?" she asked. Kion looked into her eyes. "Will you be at my side in love?" he asked. Fuli remained where she was, but agreed. "Of course I will, Kion," she said. As darkness finally engulfed the pridelands and Kion's mother Nala and sister Kiara began to lead the other lionesses on the night's hunt, Kion and Fuli nuzzled once again under the full moon. Though their relationship would face challenges, they would weather the storms. Though it would not be easy, they would see it through together. Kion sighed. "Fuli, what do you see the future holding in store for us?" he asked. Fuli sighed dreamily, happy to have her lion with her. She momentarily remembered the stress that having a secret crush on the leader of the Lion Guard had brought her. That was all over now. "Happiness," she said. Kion smiled. "I can live with that," he said. They were certainly happy, that much was clear. The two of them were supposed to be natural enemies, and, yet, here they were, in love. Kion had never been happier in his life. Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Love Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:Short Stories